Dia Padre
by Erza Uchiha
Summary: Por el día del padre...esperen... eso fue hace mucho xD jaja, bueno, un pequeño relato sobre la familia Namikaze, donde, un pequeño rubio y una madre pelirroja hacen que todos los días sean el mejor Día del padre para el Hokage :D Advertencia: posiblemente les parezca muy melosa xD
1. Jueves:Un típico día

**Día Padre**

_Por ser día de los padres… si lo se, eso fue hace mas de un mes, es que :'( aaahhh mi vida es tan difícil xD jajaja (la mártir me dicen) bueno la vida nunca es fácil pero aun así me encanta vivirla :D bueno al final del fic les explicaré porque hasta ahora xD, bueno espero que lo disfruten._

_Aaaahhh subiré un capitulo diario, no se preocupen, si cumpliré con la promesa, porque ya esta terminado :D solo que me gusta hacerla de emoción xD jaja_

**Nota:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo Masashi Kishimoto-sama es capaz de crear personajes e historias tan originales y adictivas :D Pero gracias a mis influencias, logre que me aceptara como su alumna y de vez en cuando me deja experimentar con sus creaciones… jajajajaja eso quisiera yo ._. XD

**Jueves: Un típico día**

Es jueves y como todos los días, (o al menos de lunes a sábado) mucho antes de que amanezca Minato se levanta para comenzar su día, prende el baño, saca su ropa y se dispone a bañarse.

El sonido del agua cayendo es el único que logra levantar a Kushina, sabe que es hora de iniciar el día, se levanta, y mientras su esposo toma el baño (lo cual durara mucho tiempo), se levanta el cabello y baja a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Si no fuera por el hecho de que Minato tardara horas en el baño, el desayuno nunca estaría a tiempo, pues nadie sabía que para Kushina, cocinar, era la tarea más difícil que pudiera existir, pero sin importar eso ella cumplía con su deber todos los días como buena madre y esposa que era.

¿Y el pequeño Naruto?... En su habitación, durmiendo hasta que los primeros rayos del sol se filtran por su ventana, es en ese momento en el que despierta, pero continua con los ojos cerrados hasta el momento de levantarse: cuando su padre entra a la habitación y le revuelve su cabello para despertarlo, Naruto se reúsa a levantarse y entonces su padre ataca utilizando su Jutsu especial: nitanita no Jutsu* = técnica oculta de la hoja, mil años de risa.

Kushina deja de escuchar el sonido de la regadera y comienza a poner la mesa, y cuando esta apunto de terminar, llega su momento favorito del día, caracterizado por un sonido: Las risas de los hombres que llenan su vida.

Levanta la cabeza y puede ver en le pie de las escaleras a Naruto en brazos de Minato, Kushina deja lo que esta haciendo y se acerca a abrazarlos, y con una gran sonrisa les dedica un: buenos días acompañado de un beso en la frente para cada uno.

Más que desayuno, podríamos llamarlo momento de las negociaciones, porque la única manera de hacer que su pequeño crezca sano y fuerte, es haciendo intercambios como:

-Si te comes el brócoli que mamá preparo, te prestare el sombrero Hokage – Dice su padre

- ¡Vamos Naruto!, si te comes todo, te comprare un helado después de la escuela – Dice su madre

Aunque ambos padres no lo confesaran, pero la verdad era que adoraban negociar con su hijo, pues ver su carita de emoción cuando alguno de los tratos lo convencía, no tenia precio.

Llega el momento de irse a trabajar para Minato, se levanta de la mesa y le ayuda a su esposa a llevar los platos a la cocina, se despide de los dos niños de la casa, y se dirige a la torre del Hokage para comenzar con los papeleos, asignación de misiones, mas papeleo, alguna reunión de improviso, papeleo, etc.

Kushina se apresura a limpiar el desastre en la cocina. Después continua con otra tarea pesada del día, lograr que Naruto tome un baño, se deje cambiar y… peinar… ni pensarlo, esa si es misión fallida de ante mano. Una vez que Naruto esta listo corre a su habitación a medio cambiarse, y arreglar un poco su cabello.

Faltan 5 minutos para que den las 9:00 y Naruto debe ir a la guardería. El momento menos favorito tanto para el pequeño como para su madre. Para Naruto porque no le gustaba la escuela, punto (algo heredado de su madre), para Kushina porque era tiempo que le robaban para estar con su pequeño.

Si no fuera porque sabía que la escuela era importante en la educación de su hijo porque le ayuda a convivir con niños de su edad, no lo llevaría. A una velocidad de Rayo amarillo, logran estar a tiempo, madre e hijo se despiden y Naruto entra a la escuela.

Kushina regresa a casa y comienza con las labores del hogar, deshacer el desastre que su hijo dejo en su baño, limpiar el piso de la casa y dependiendo del día, era la actividad que seguía:

Lunes: Lavar ropa (el peor día de todos)

Martes: Cambiar sabanas y limpiar muebles

Miércoles: Limpieza a conciencia en el cuarto de Naruto

Jueves: Baños :S

Viernes: Clases/Experimentos de cocina

Sábado: Limpieza a conciencia de la cocina

Una vez que acaba con esa tarea comenzaba a preparar el almuerzo… son las 11:45 y todo esta listo, Kushina debe apresurarse para ir a recoger a su hijo y tal vez, discutir con la maestra por "explotar" a su hijo al encargarle tarea extra. El motivo de ese día: Naruto no quería entrar al salón después del receso.

– ¡Ese no es motivo! Los niños no son prisioneros para que les impongan hora de entrada y salida ttebane!—decía Kushina

Después del pequeño espectáculo que culmina con una maestra con una gota en la nuca, viendo como una pelirroja discute con su hijo como un par de niños.

Ambos llegan a la casa, durante el camino dejaron de pelear, pues había llegado el momento de que Kushina cumpliera con su parte del trato. Después de eso, olvidan el motivo de la discusión y ahora vienen burlándose de los Uchihas, Naruto de Sasuke y Kushina del padre de este. Comienza el intento para hacer que Naruto haga su tarea, el rubio corre por toda la casa con la mochila para que su madre no obtenga su cuaderno. Es la 1:30 de la tarde, la pelirroja deja de insistir.

– Naruto, ya es hora – Le informa su madre.

Solo hace falta que diga eso para que el ojiazul detenga su carrera, y se encamina a la entrada para ponerse sus zapatos, el rubio tiene una lucha mental para adivinar que zapato va en cada pie, después de decidir, comienza a forcejear con ellos, la pelirroja sabe que no debe interrumpir, pues a su hijo le molesta que lo haga, además, para ella, es adorable ver su determinación la manera en que se esfuerza por lograrlo por si mismo.

Ahora si, es hora de irse, Naruto toma la mano de su madre y esta en la otra lleva una bolsa. Caminan por las calles de Konoha como todos los días, aunque ambos quieren llegar a su destino, no se apresuran, pues van con buen tiempo y además les gusta ir disfrutar de esas calles abarrotadas de gente, y de vez en cuando encontrarse con algún cocido, como hoy.

Pasaron frente a la florería y en ese momento venia saliendo una mujer de cabello negro azulado y largo, ojos color perla, se trataba de Hana Hyuga, detrás de esta una pequeña niña idéntica a ella, solo que con el cabello mas corto, tenía en sus manos una pequeña Azucena blanca.

-¡Hana-chan! – saludo la pelirroja

- ¡Kushina! Que gusto verte

- ¿Y esta niña tan bonita? – Pregunto la ojivioleta inclinándose a la altura de la pequeña

- Dile como te llamas hija – Le dijo Hana a la niña con una sonrisa

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata – dijo con una reverencia la pequeña

- ¡Kawaii! El gusto es mio Hinata-chan, me llamo Kushina – Le dijo con una sonrisa, se levanto para agregar, y él es… -

- Yo soy Namikaze Naruto dattebayo! – Declaro el pequeño Naruto mientras extendía su mano para saludar a Hinata, lo que provoco que las mejillas, de por si ya sonrojadas, de Hinata, se pusieran aun mas rojas, pero logro reponerse y respondió el gesto.

- Veo que aunque se parece físicamente a su padre, interiormente es idéntico a ti – dijo con una sonrisa su amiga

- Pues Hinata tuvo suerte, tanto en físico como personalidad es idéntica a ti, gracias a Kami – Declaro la esposa del Hokage – la flor que lleva tu hija lo dice – Agrego la pelirroja

- Es cierto, las azucenas significan corazón inocente – Recordó Hana

- Mama… - dijo Naruto jalándola de su vestido. Kushina pudo ver en su mirada lo que trataba de decir

- ¡Es cierto! Lo siento Hana, tenemos que irnos, pero prométeme que llevaras a la pequeña Hinata para que juegue con Naruto

- ¡Claro que si Kushina! Fue un gusto verte y también el pequeño Naruto es bienvenido en nuestra casa. – Dijo educadamente la Hyuga

- ¡Nos vemos! – Tomo la mano de su hijo y comenzaron a caminar, este ultimo volteo a ver a su espalda y se despidió de su nueva amiga

- ¡Adiós Hinata-chaaaan! – Grito el pequeño rubio con una gran sonrisa

A pesar de que interrumpieron su camino para platicar con las Hyuga, llegaron a buena hora, el reloj marcaba las 2:01 de la tarde y ya estaban enfrente de su destino, la torre Hokage, como todos los días, entraron saludando a todo el mundo con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

La parte mas pesada ya había pasado, las misiones habían sido asignadas, ya había firmado y ordenado los papeles que habían quedado pendientes el día anterior, y había comenzado con los de ese día - _¡De donde sale tanto documento!_ – pensó para si mismo. Instintivamente volteo a ver el reloj sobre la puerta de entrada a su oficina: 2:05 pm, y en ese momento tocaron la puerta

-Adelante – dijo regresando su vista a su escritorio

- ¡Papi! – Escucho como gritaba un niño. Inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia el frente y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

Era la hora del almuerzo, y como todos los días, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a recibir a las dos personas más importantes en su vida: su hijo y su esposa.

-¡Naru-chan! – Lo recibió cargándolo en sus brazos - ¡Hola amor! ¿Qué tal tu día? – Pregunto el rubio a su esposa

- Como siempre… espera… ¡no es cierto! Bueno te cuento cuando terminemos de comer – Declaro su esposa

- Como usted diga – Dijo en un tono como si le acabaran de asignar una misión

Y así Kushina comenzó a acomodar el almuerzo en un segundo escritorio (el cual estaba desinado para ello) y Minato acerco otra silla para su esposa y comenzaron a comer el almuerzo que ella había preparado.

* * *

-¡Deberías mandar a arrestar a esa maestra ttebane!¡No es posible que trate de esa forma al hijo del Hokage! – Le decía la pelirroja

- Kushina… no puedo hacer eso, además es por el bien de nuestro hijo, en todo el mundo existen normas que deben cumplirse, no solo en el mundo Shinobi.

- Lo se, pero no es para tanto ttebane! – Dijo defendiendo a su hijo. – Estoy segura de que él lo sabe, verdad que si Naru-chan – Le pregunto al niño que estaba en el regazo de su padre.

- Si dattebayo! – Contesto sin saber de que hablaban sus padres.

- Bueno, Hokage-sama, ¿que tal ha estado su día? – Pregunto con curiosidad la pelirroja

- Lo de siempre… trabajo de oficina y nada de acción – dijo restándole importancia – Mejor que Naru-chan nos cuente su día – Agrego el rubio.

- Si Naru-chan, cuéntanos – Dijo su madre con una gran sonrisa.

- La maestra platico muy aburrido de Konoha ttebayo! Me gusta como cuenta papá, es más divertido dattebayo! – Dijo poniendo ojos de zorro

- Bueno Naruto, pero también es importante que pongas atención en clases – Le explico amablemente.

- Minato, tu siempre te la pasas reprimiendo a nuestro hijo, eres muy cruel dattebane! – Dijo Kushina muy dramática.

- ¡No! … - El pequeño se quedo pensando durante un momento – Seré Hokage igual que mi papá dattebayo! – Dijo de manera efusiva

- ¡Claro que si Naru-chan! ¡Serás el mejor de todos! – Afirmo su madre también muy efusivamente

- Y por eso te vas a portar bien ¿verdad Naru-chan? – Le pregunto su padre con una sonrisa

- ¡Hi dattebayo! - En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

- Adelante – Dijo el Hokage. La puerta se abrió y por ella se asomo su secretaria

- Gomen, Hokage-sama, pero… - Dijo muy apenada – El Sandaime y los lideres de los clanes lo esperan en la sala de juntas – Informo la joven

- Muy bien, en un momento estoy ahí, gracias Natsuki – Contesto muy formal. Dicho esto, Natsuki se retiro.

- No te preocupes, es tu trabajo y sabemos que darás lo mejor de ti dattebane! ¿Verdad Naru-chan? – dijo Kushina al ver la mirada resignada de su esposo.

- Hi, papá es el mejor dattebayo! – Dijo alzando un puño cerrado. Al ver esto Minato no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Muy bien, nos vemos en la noche – Después de esto se despidió de ellos revolviendo el cabello de Naruto y un casto beso en los labios para su esposa. Y en menos de dos segundos el Hokage había desaparecido.

- Bueno, es hora de irnos Naru-chan – dijo Kushina , aprovechando los últimos minutos en los que puede llamarlo así. Así es, al pequeño Naruto no le agrada para nada que lo llamen con diminutivos enfrente de todos, pues es ya era un niño grande dattebayo! xD

* * *

Eran las 5:00 pm y el hogar de la familia Namikaze estaba en silencio, la razón: era la hora de a siesta de Naruto, lo que significa que hasta las 6:30 la paz reinaría en el hogar. ¿Y Kushina? Observando como duerme su retoño mientras se quiebra la cabeza para saber que preparar para la cena.

Tiene que darse prisa pues si Naruto despierta antes de que ella termine, terminaran cenando Ramen instantáneo, lo cual realmente no le molestaba a ninguno de los tres, pero esa opción era única y exclusivamente valida los domingos.

7:46 pm. Perfecto, ningún Ambu había tocado la puerta, lo cual quiere decir que Minato regresaría a las 8:00 como todos los días, ¿Cómo sabia eso con la hora? Simple, si Ambu tocaba la puerta, significaba que el Hokage aun tenía que cumplir con algunos deberes y que, por lo tanto llegaría mas tarde, pero estos Ambu siempre llegaban antes de las 7:45.

…

Se escucho el cerrojo de la puerta abrirse. El pequeño Naruto, estaba jugando con sus "pergaminos de invocación" (regalo por parte de su padrino por sus tres años: unos pergaminos con un Jutsu el cual hacia que con aplicar un poco de presión sobre estos aparecían sapos de juguete de diferentes colores) y con sus "globo Rasengan" (regalo de su padre: una esferas de cristal rellena de agua las cual tenían un Jutsu que hacia que no se rompiera y que siempre se viera como el agua rotaba dentro de esta) y Kushina… terminando la cena.

En cuanto Minato cruzo la entrada fue embestido por su hijo, el Hokage con una sonrisa lo levanto en el aire y a continuación lo coloco sobre sus hombros y ambos se dirigieron a la sala, donde Kushina los estaba esperando.

-Bienvenido a casa Hokage-sama – Dijo con una reverencia, y en cuanto se levanto le regalo una gran sonrisa

- Sabes… No me gusta presumir mi puesto, pero me encanta que tu lo hagas por mi - Le dijo guiñándole un ojo, lo que ocasiono que la pelirroja se sonrojara y le diera un pequeño ataque de risa.

Minato se acercó más a ella y junto su frente con la de ella, y el pequeño Naruto que aun estaba en los hombros del Hokage, apoyo una mejilla sobre la coronilla de su padre y se abrazó a las cabezas de ambos o al menos todo lo que sus pequeños brazos le permitieron. Nadie sabe cuanto tiempo permanecieron así los tres, si se separaron fue porque el estomago de Naruto reclama su cena.

El interrogatorio (entiéndase cena) comenzó, ¿Por qué interrogatorio? Porque era el momento en el que el pequeño rubio aprovechaba para preguntarle a su padre una infinidad de dudas, algunas un tanto triviales, pero no importaba cual fuera la pregunta, el Hokage siempre tenia una respuesta para su hijo, una respuesta que siempre iba acompañada de una sonrisa y algunas veces de una enseñanza. Como las de hoy:

-Oye papi… ¿Qué haces en trabajo?—Pregunto Naruto

- Muchas cosas, hijo –

- ¿Cómo que?—insistió su hijo

- Bueno, como asignarles las misiones a los Shinobis de la hoja – Le explico

-¿Por qué? –

- Porque así pueden ayudar a las personas que tienen problemas y que necesitan ayuda –

- ¿Por qué?—Volvió a preguntar

- Porque los Shinobis saben como resolver esos problemas gracias a lo que aprenden en la academia y en sus entrenamientos –

- Aahh, por eso voy a la escuela—

- Así es hijo, primero la guardería y cuando estés listo, si tu lo quieres, iras a la academia para ser un Shinobi – Le contesto con una sonrisa

- ¡Si quiero, quiero ayudar y ser como tu dattebayo! – Y drásticamente cambio la conversación - ¿Quién es la mujer de tu trabajo? – pregunto de repente

- Es Natsuki y es mi secretaria, hijo – Respondió su padre

- ¿Qué es eso? –

- Es alguien que me ayuda a hacer el trabajo –

- Y ¿Cómo te ayuda? –

- Algunas veces escribe documentos para que yo los firme, me dice cuando alguien me va a visitar, me recuerda a que hora debo estar en cada lugar, entre otras cosas –

- Aahh… ¿Yo también puedo tener una ser...? … ¡Una como ella! – Dijo desesperado por no recordar como se decía.

- Jaja ¿Una secretaria? – Pregunto muy divertido

- ¡si, si, una de esas! – Dijo emocionado

- Jajaja, si la quieres para que te haga tus tareas, lamento decirte que eso no se puede, tienes que hacerlas por ti mismo, hijo – Le explico

- No es justo, si a ti te ayudan porque a mi no ttebayo! – Dijo haciendo un puchero

- Lo que me recuerda – Dijo tratando de hacer que su hijo olvidara la discusión – ¿Ya hiciste tu tarea?

- Etto… - El pequeño dudo

- No, no la ha hecho – Contesto Kushina que había estado disfrutando de la conversación de sus dos rubios.

- ¡Quiero que papá me ayude dattebayo! – Explico el niño de ojos azules

- y porque no la quisiste hacer cuando te ofrecí mi ayuda ttebane! – Le pregunto su madre

- uuummmm ¡No! Mi papi sabe más ttebayo! – Declaro el pequeño rubio

- … - Kushina le saco la lengua a su hijo como una niña.

- Jajaja, No te preocupes Naruto, te ayudare, pero si tu mami te quiere ayudar deja que lo haga, te sorprendería saber de lo que mamá es capaz – Dijo su padre, a lo que el niño hizo otro puchero.

– _De todos modos te la puedo revisar para estar seguros de que este bien_ – Le susurro a su hijo.

-Te oí – dijo la pelirroja fingiendo estar enojada, por lo que Minato comenzó a reír y su hijo le hizo eco. Aunque Kushina no lo demostrara, estaba más que feliz, oírlos reír era como música para sus oídos, hasta había olvidado porque "estaba enojada".

* * *

Kushina entro en la sala para hacer que su hijo recogiera sus juguetes, pero una imagen digna de cuadro impidió que lo hiciera. En la mesa de centro estaba Minato, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y en estas estaba el pequeño Naruto, este estaba totalmente concentrado en su cuaderno, y con un pincel trataba de seguir las líneas que le habían marcado en su cuaderno (**N.A:** sus primeras practicas para aprender a escribir… kawaii) y mientras su padre, observaba sobre la cabeza del niño y se cercioraba de que lo estuviera haciendo bien. Cada vez que el niño terminaba un trazo volteaba a ver a su padre, este le sonreía y lo felicitaba.

Era un buen momento para ocupar el regalo de Tsunade, pocas veces hacia uso de él, solo en ocasiones especiales, y esta era una, sigilosamente fue a su habitación y saco de un buro la cámara fotográfica.

Para su suerte, la escena aun no terminaba, todo seguía tal y como lo dejo, enfoco la imagen, presiono el botón y la imagen ahora había sido guardada sin que ninguno de los rubios se diera cuenta, Tsunade había pensado en todo, por ello la cámara no necesitaba flash y no hacia el menor de los ruidos al ser accionada.

-¡Yaaa! – Grito el pequeño Naruto

- Muy bien Naruto, ¡lo hiciste muy bien! – Lo felicito su padre. En ese momento el pequeño Naruto se tallo los ojos y bostezo.

- Es hora de dormir – Dijo Kushina entrando en la habitación y extendiendo los brazos hacia su hijo,

El pequeño Naruto hizo lo mismo y en unos segundos ya estaba en los brazos de su madre profundamente dormido. Ese era el único momento del día en el que Naruto olvidaba todo su orgullo y se dejaba consentir por su madre como lo que era: un niño pequeño (aunque por la mañana este lo negara).

Kushina comenzó a avanzar hacia las escaleras mientras Minato iba apagando las luces del lugar, subieron juntos y dejaron a su hijo muy bien arropado y seguro en su cama. Después de cerrar la puerta, y tan exhaustos como estaban se dirigen a su habitación y terminan su día.

* * *

*Nitanita: risa estrepitosa (o eso es lo que encontré en la web, si alguien sabe como se puede expresar mejor o si acaso la palabra significa otra cosa, no dude en decírmelo :D)

Jajaja, lo siento, se supone que iba a ser un one-shot, pero otra vez, me emocione escribiendo xD es que simplemente imaginarme a Minato y a Kushina en sus roles de papas, es algo que me inspira :D bueno mañana tendrán en siguiente capitulo :D ¿Qué le pareció? ¿Muy cursi? ¿Muy meloso? ¿Muy boba? Déjenme sus comentarios en un review :) si así lo creen conveniente xD


	2. Viernes:¿Que es día padre?

**Viernes: ¿Qué es Día padre?**

_:D les prometi que actualizaria diario y una promesa es una promesa :) espero y les guste :D_

Viernes, todo acontece exactamente igual al día anterior, La familia se levanta, desayuna, el padre se va al trabajo, Kushina prepara a Naruto para ir a la escuela, una vez mas llegan agotados pero justo a tiempo.

Pero… Ese día en especial, sucede algo muy interesante en la vida de Naruto. Era la hora del recreo y antes de comenzar a jugar, un grupo de niños acostumbraba comer su almuerzo bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Nee… Sakura-chan, ¿que le vas a regalar tu papá? – Pregunto una niña de cabello rubio claro.

- No se Ino-chan – Contesto la niña de cabellos rosados – ¿Tu que regalaras?

- ¡Flores!, muchas flores… nee! Regálale flores también – Le contesto Ino muy alegre.

- ¡Si! Arigatou Ino-chan

-¿Y ustedes que van a regalar a su papa? – Preguntaron las dos niñas al mismo tiempo.

- No se, mi mama va a comprar el regalo y yo se lo doy – dijo Shikamaru con una cara de aburrimiento, lo que provocó que ambas lo miraran con una cara de reproche

- Yo guarde mis galletas – Explico Chouji. Lo que ocasionó que les saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca a las niñas.

- No se, no se ocurre nada – Dijo Kiba comiéndose una bola de arroz.

-… - Sasuke no dijo nada, solo se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Deberían esforzarse mas—Dijeron las niñas

- Y tu Naruto… ¿que vas a regalar? – Pregunto Ino

- ¿Yo? – Pregunto el pequeño rubio. – No entiendo – dijo el niño rascándose la nuca.

- ¿Qué no entiendes? – Pregunto Sakura

- Porque regalar algo a sus papas – contesto Naruto

- ¡Como porque! ¿No sabes que domingo es día padre? – Le contestaron al mismo tiempo Sakura e Ino

- ¿Día padre? ¿Que es eso? – Volvió a preguntar el pequeño de ojos azules

- ¿No sabes que es día padre? – Ahora le preguntaba Kiba en cierto tono de burla

- ¡Que no ttebayo! ¡Que es! – Grito el hijo del Hokage

- Pues es el día que regalas algo a tu papa – Le respondió Chouji

- ¿Y para que? – Les pregunto el pequeño Naruto

-…- Nadie supo que responder

- Aaaammm pues es, es como el cumpleaños de todos los papas – Dijo con algo de duda la pequeña Ino

-…- Naruto se cruzo de brazos tratando de entender -

- ¡¿No vamos a jugar? – Rompió el silencio Kiba

- ¡Si! – Contestaron todos mientras se levantaban y comenzaban a correr al área de juegos junto a los niños de los otros salones.

Mientras Naruto corría junto a los demás, paso junto a alguien que conocía, por lo que se detuvo a saludar.

-Nee Hinata-chan! – Le dijo Naruto a la niña que había conocido el día anterior

- Na Naruto-kun – Dijo apenada

- Nee. Hinata-chan, tu sabes que es día padre – Le pregunto directamente

- ¿Eh?... Hi… es el día que le das las gracias a tu papá por ser tu papá y le dices que lo quieres – Respondió con voz firme

- ¡Entonces es eso! – Dijo emocionado - ¡Gracias Hinata-chan, eres muy inteligente dattebayo! – Le dijo con una brillante sonrisa

-…- La pequeña Hinata no pudo responder nada, solo bajo la mirada algo avergonzada

- Nee Hinata-chan ¿Quieres jugar con mis amigos?

- Etto… - Antes de que pudiera contestar la campana sonó

- ¡Que! Ya se acabó recreo ¡No entrare datte…! – Se interrumpió a mitad de su frase pues en ese momento recordó lo que su padre le había dicho – No, si entrare, ni modo Hinata-chan jugamos otro día, ¡Adiós Hinata-chan! – Y después de despedirse, se dirigió al salón.

* * *

Llego la hora de salir, y al parecer ese día seria como algunos otros, pues al llegar a la entrada no logro ver a su madre y si su madre no estaba esperándolo significaba que se la había hecho tarde y que Naruto tendría que esperar por ella.

Pero al parecer no fue el único que tubo que esperar, pues no muy lejos de donde estaba el, se encontraba una de sus compañeras, así que se armó de valor y se acercó a ella para tratar de solucionar su problema.

-Saaakura-chaaan! – Saludo el rubio.

- ¿Naruto? ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto la niña, que sabia cuando él se acercaba por interés.

- ¿Qué vas a regalar a tu papá? – Pregunto con una mano en la nuca

- ¿No escuchaste? Le regalare flores – Le informo la niña

-¡si escuche ttebayo! – Se defendió – Quiero ayuda – Explico de golpe el niño

- ¿Para que? – Le pregunto la niña

-Yo tampoco sé que regalarle a mi papa – Le confeso llevando una de sus manos a su nuca.

- Pues, dale algo que le guste, o dile a tu mamá que te ayude, las mamas siempre saben que regalar

- Gracias Sakura-chan, eso hare – Le contesto Naruto.

- ¡Naru-chan! – Oyó como una mujer gritaba, a lo lejos vio como su madre se acercó – Lo siento Naru-chan se me hizo tarde… nos va… - En ese momento se percato de que su niño no estaba solo.

- ¡Kushina! No me llames Naru-chan dattebayo! – Le reclamo su hijo

- Y tu no me llames Kushina, soy tu madre dattebane! – Le contesto su madre. De repente cambio de tema

- ¿Quieres que te hagamos compañía mientras vienen por ti pequeña? – Le pregunto Kushina a la niña

- Etto… - Dijo algo apenada.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Le pregunto con una sonrisa sin dejar que la niña le terminara de responder.

- Haruno Sakura – Contesto automáticamente

- Ya veo, tienes un nombre muy bonito Sakura – Le dijo – Bueno ahora es mi turno de presentarme, Mi nombre es Namikaze Kushina – Dijo sonrojada la pelirroja (**N.A:** aunque no lo crean, a pesar de que ese era su nombre oficial desde hace varios años, nuestra Kushina aun se sonroja al pronunciarlo :3) – Soy la madre de Naruto, ¿Eres su compañera de clase? – Le pregunto la ojivioleta.

- ¡Hi! – contesto con un poco mas de confianza.

- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? – Pregunto le Kushina

- Amm… - Dijo poniéndose un dedo en los labios, demostrando que estaba pensando - ¡El rosa!—contesto muy segura después de pensarlo

- Muy apropiado, el mismo color de tu cabello y de la flor que lleva tu nombre – Le dijo sonriendo – El mio es el Amarillo y también el azul - ¿Sabes porque? – Le pregunto – Jaja, obviamente no lo sabes, disculpa, a veces soy muy distraída – Le contesto antes de que la niña pudiera decir algo – Pues son mis colores favoritos porque me recuerdan a las dos personas que mas quiero en este mundo – dijo mientras revolvía los cabellos de su niño. – Jajaja, discúlpame, tal vez eso no te interesa, jajaja gomen! – Dijo llevando una de sus manos a la nuca

- ¡No! no importa, son colores bonitos – Le contesto la niña educadamente antes de que la volviera a interrumpir -

- ¡Sakura! – Escucharon que alguien llamaba a la niña

- Fue un gusto conocerte Sakura, cuando quieran tu y tus amigos pueden ir a nuestra casa a jugar con Naruto – Le dijo con una sonrisa

- ¡Hi! – Respondió sonriendo también.

- ¿Nos vamos Naru-chan? – Pregunto su madre

- ¡No me llames así! – Reclamo el niño

- ¡Oh vamos! Ya no hay nadie ttebane – Contestó la pelirroja

- Mama… - Comenzó a decir Naruto

- Dime pequeño – Lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa

- Etto… ¿Qué es día padre? – Repitió la pregunta del día.

- Oh… - ¿De donde salió la pregunta? – Le pregunto su madre

- Hoy en la escuela todos hablan de día padre, de regalos y cosas que no entiendo dattebayo!

- Jaja, ya veo… es cierto! Es el domingo – Dijo para si misma la pelirroja

- Mamá, ¿porque nunca regalo algo a papá?—Le pregunto con la mirada triste

- Claro que si le has regalado cosas, y muchas, es mas, creo que todos los días le regalas algo – Le respondió con una sonrisa

- ¡No es cierto ttebayo! – Ahora dijo algo molesto

- Naruto, no todos los regalos vienen en cajas de colores y moños. Los mejores regalos son los vienen envueltos en otro tipo de adornos… lo entenderás conforme crezcas—Le explico su madre – Pero… ¿quieres que hagamos el mejor día de padre al Hokage? – Le pregunto su madre

- ¡Si, el mejor de Konoha dattebayo! – Contesto alegremente

* * *

Llegaron a su casa y dejaron los útiles de Naruto, y comenzaron con la rutina de la tarde. Mientras caminaban rumbo a la torre del Hokage Kushina iba planeando con su hijo lo que harían el domingo

-Bueno Naruto, ¿que te parece si hacemos un pastel? – Le pregunto Kushina al pequeño Naruto

- ¡Si, de chocolate! – Contesto alegremente

- Muy bien Naruto, es el sabor favorito de los tres – Dijo con una sonrisa – Entonces compraremos todo mañana, ¡Por primera vez me alegro que Minato trabaje también los sábados! – Dijo esto ultimo para si misma.

- ¿Solo haremos eso? – Pregunto inconforme el pequeño rubio – Dijiste que seria el mejor día padre de todos

- No te preocupes Naruto, veras que tu papi se pondrá muy feliz, te lo prometo dattebane! – Le respondió su madre. El pequeño ya no discutió, pues desde que tenía memoria, su madre jamás había roto una promesa.

* * *

Después de ir a comer con el Hokage, el resto del día transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, o al menos para la familia, ya que cuando Minato regreso de su trabajo, lo hizo en compañía de su sensei, y cualquiera de nosotros habría esperado que este se habría limitado a conversar con la pareja Namikaze o jugar inocentemente con su ahijado.

Pero no lo hizo, en lugar de eso, comenzó a pervertir la mente de un niño de casi 4 años. En cuanto Kushina se dio cuenta, inicio la batalla campal, y de no haber sido por la intervención del Hokage (que desconocía los motivos de la disputa), tal vez el peliblanco habría terminado en el hospital. Mientras Minato trataba de calmar a su esposa, Jiraiya oportunamente, recordó que tenia cosa que hacer y abandono el cuarto de ejecución, perdón, quise decir la casa de su alumno.

Fuera de ese incidente, nada fuera de lo normal ocurrió, y así, termino otro día en la familia Namikaze.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, sé que tal ves ya quieren que les expliquen porque no publique esta historia en el día del padre, pero no desesperen ya falta poco.**

**Me puse a pensar, y se me ocurrió que tal ves podrían pensar que pinte a Kushina muy sumisa y como una típica ama de casa, pues bien, lo hice porque creo que si el Hokage trabaja arduamente todos los días, su esposa lo haría de igual manera, no creo que Kushina se sintiera bien sabiendo que su esposo esta dando lo mejor de si, mientras ella se la pasa holgazaneando por ahí, ¿no lo creen? Y es que como dicen, detrás de un gran hombre hay una gran mujer :D**


	3. Sábado:Manos a la obra

**Sábado: ¡Manos a la obra!**

_Holaaa holaaa a todos :D bueno aqui los dejo con el siguiente capitulo, ya casi estamos llegando al final :D _

_Me gustaría agradecer especialmente a:_

_***lilipili: **que bueno que te este gustando mi historia y gracias por tus review :D_

_***Elying-chan21:** me alegra que siempre te des el tiempo para dejarme tu opinión, y créeme que te entiendo, la pareja Minakushi es mi favorita, y no te preocupes si tus cmentarios se extienden, yo los leo completos y si vieras mi cara, solo se puede describir en una palabra: kawai :D_

_***Nizu:** gracias por darme tus opiniones y sigerencias :D no te preocupes en expresar lo que piensas :) despues de todo soy una novata y personas como tu, son las que hacen que los escritores mejoren (ja! si creo que soy escritora no? xD)_

_***Alejhandora: **aqui tienes el siguiente capitulo, espero y te guste como los otros, y gracias por tu opinion, procura no decirmelo seguido que me la voy a creer (jajajajaja no es cierto) :D  
_

_Muchas gracias :3_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Sábado: Igual que todos; Minato bañándose por horas, Kushina sufriendo en la cocina, Naruto fingiendo dormir… Minato despertando a Naruto, Kushina terminando su martirio y poniendo la mesa, risas en los escalones, negociaciones, hora de ir a trabajar para el Hokage.

Una vez que Minato cruzo la puerta, Kushina puso manos a la obra

-Muy bien Naru-chan, solo termino algunas cosas y nos vamos, que te parece si… - No pudo terminar la frase porque su hijo la interrumpió

- ¡Yo te ayudo mami! – Dijo emocionado el rubio

- Iba a decir que te estuvieras quieto en la sala, pero esta bien, me puedes ayudar acomodando los juguetes de tu recamara, ¿esta bien?

- Hi, termino rápido dattebayo! – contesto el pequeño Namikaze

- ¡Claro que no, yo te ganare dattebane! – respondió su madre. En cuanto dijo su madre eso, Naruto comenzó a correr

- ¡Espera! – Kushina corrió detrás de él, pues temía que su pequeño se callera de las escaleras por ir corriendo. Pero quedo aun mas sorprendida cuando llego a ellas, pues en el primer escalón se encontraba el pequeño Naruto sentado, al parecer la estaba esperando

- ¡Te tardaste ttebayo! – dijo el pequeño

- Sabes que no debes subir o bajar las escaleras solo ttebane! – Lo regaño la pelirroja pero en su voz se oía claramente su preocupación.

- ¡Ya lo se ttebayo!¡No subí porque papá me dijo que no – Le respondió el niño de ojos azules

- Que bueno que lo recuerdes – Le dijo mas tranquila su madre. En ese momento recordó aquel incidente en el que su hijo casi terminaba en el hospital (o si no es que algo peor :S)

::::::::::: Inicio del Flash back :::::::::::

Era 10 de Octubre, nada mas ni nada menos que el cumpleaños numero 3 de Naruto, así que sus padres habían organizado una pequeña reunión en compañía de sus amigos mas cercanos, así que, en la casa de los Namikaze se podía ver en el centro de la sala una mesa con un pastel de chocolate rodeados de cajas de diferentes tamaños colores y moños que eran los regalos del pequeño Naruto.

Jiraiya reía a carcajadas junto a Tsunade y Kushina, Minato conversaba con Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, los cuales explicaban la razón por la que Hiashi y Hana Hyuga no habían podido ir (al parecer la pequeña Hinata había contraído varicela y no podía salir de casa) (**N.A:** esa es la razón por la que Naruto no la conocía desde antes)

Y en un extremo de la sala se encontraban jugando Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto, que a su vez eran cuidados por Kakashi, Rin y Obito (**N.A:** en mi historia, la primera misión de kakashi como Jounin no tuvo ese final trágico)

-¡Hay que jugar a las escondidas! – Dijo Rin, cuando empezó a ver que Sasuke y Naruto volvían a discutir

- ¡Hi dattebayo! – contesto el rubio

- Te toca contar Kakashi-sempai – Dijo Itachi

- jaja Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Obito

- ¡Hi! – gritaron los demás

- Esta bien – contesto Kakashi con cara de pocos amigos

Kakashi comenzó a contar y los demás se esparcieron en toda la habitación. El pequeño Sasuke se escondió debajo del mantel de la mesa del pastel, Rin uso un Jutsu de transformación y se convirtió en una lámpara al otro lado de la habitación (junto a Tsunade, Jiraiya y Kushina), Itachi corrió al baño que estaba detrás de kakashi y tan sigiloso como solo un ninja podría hacerlo, entro sin provocar el menor ruido (**N.A:** aunque Itachi acababa de entrar a la academia) Obito se coló a la cocina y se escondió debajo del fregadero.

Pero el pequeño Naruto fue mas atrevido y se dirigió a las escaleras y subió el primer escalón, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que era un mal escondite, cuando estaba a punto de bajar del escalón escucho que alguien se acercaba, por lo que comenzó a subir a prisa los escalones (una tarea muy difícil para un niño de su edad),pero cuando llego al ultimo escalón se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que lo que se había acercado solo era uno de los sapos de su padrino, por lo que decidió bajar para buscar otro escondite. Bajo el primer escalón, y se dio cuenta de que era mas difícil bajarlos que subirlos, bajo el segundo, el tercero, pero al llegar al cuarto no se apoyó bien por lo que resbalo y…

El Hokage aun conversaba con sus amigos, pero en cuanto vio pasar corriendo a Rin, comenzó a poner mas atención en su entorno, al parecer los niños estaban jugando a las escondidas, por lo que comenzó a localizarlos a través de su chakra, solo podía detectar su presencia, mas no su identidad (**N.A:** es Hokage y todo pero no un Hyuga xD): 1, 2, 3, 4…5… Algo andaba mal, faltaba uno, pero en ese momento lo sintió en el segundo piso, al pie de las escaleras estaba el 6, dejo a sus amigos hablando y se dirigió hacia el lugar…

Kushina seguía riendo por las tonterías que decía el viejo cara de sapo, cuando se detuvo un poco vio como Rin corría hacia donde ellos estaban y se transformaba en una lámpara, miro a su alrededor y vio la expresión de su esposo, observo como pasaba de su estado analítico a su estado de preocupación, por lo que al mismo tiempo en que este comenzó a caminar ella fue tras el, algo en su corazón le decía que algo estaba mal, por lo que avanzo mas rápido, hasta ir junto a Minato, en cuanto llegaron al pie de las escaleras sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa: Su pequeño Naruto resbalando desde lo alto de las escaleras y dirigiéndose sin remedio a una caída que prometía grandes daños

-¡NARUTO! – Grito Kushina, llevando sus manos a su pecho, cerrando sus ojos, por los que ya comenzaban a formarse las lagrimas

Pero jamás escucho la caída, por lo que abrió los ojos y vio en el pie de las escaleras al pequeño Naruto; con una posición a la que ella había tenido segundos atrás, en brazos de Minato. Dejándose llevar por sus emociones corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó.

::::::::::: Fin del Flash back :::::::::::

-Si recuerdo, papá me regaño y se enojo – Dijo triste el pequeño recordando

- Si lo hizo fue porque lo preocupaste, lo único que quiere es que tu estés a salvo, igual que yo, porque te amamos—Le dijo sentándose a su lado – Si algo te pasara, tu padre y yo nos volveríamos locos ttebane! – Le explico mientras lo abrazaba.

- Bueno, tenemos cosas que hacer—dijo de repente su madre, lo tomo de la mano y juntos subieron a su habitación

-Mira, mientras yo tiendo tu cama, tú recoge todos tus juguetes y los echas en tu baúl ¿De acuerdo? – Le pregunto Kushina

- ¡Hi, te voy a ganar ttebayo! – Dijo emocionado el pequeño rubio

- ¡Eso quiero ver ttebane! – Le contesto su madre.

Arreglar la habitación de Naruto término demorándose más de lo que esperaban, y ¿Por qué? Simple, comenzaron a jugar, el pequeño Namikaze tomaba un juguete y corría al baúl, Kushina dejaba de tender la cama y corría tras el para evitar que este llegara a su objetivo y entre risas y jaloneos de Naruto, ambos terminaba botados en la cama, y así continuaron durante un largo tiempo, hasta que decidieron parar su juego por un momento.

-Creo que nos tardamos mucho ¡ya casi es medio día ttebane! – Exclamo la pelirroja

- Tu tienes la culpa Kushina ttebayo! – Le respondió el pequeño rubio

- ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Y no me digas Kushina ttebane! – Le dijo molesta – Bueno, no pasa nada si un día no limpio, y si vamos a hacer el pastel, lo mejor será dejar la limpieza de la cocina para después – Se dijo mas a si misma – Así que vamos a comprar lo que necesitamos.

Salieron de compras, las cuales trataron de hacer lo mas rápido posible, gracias a Kami, que Kushina no era de las típicas amas de casa que les encantaba pasear por todas las tiendas cuando tenían que hacer compras, ella a la primera tienda que veía entraba, si tenían lo que necesitaba, ¡perfecto! Pagaba y con la misma abandonaba el lugar. Por lo que estuvieron a tiempo para volver a casa y que Kushina preparara el almuerzo (Si no lo hacia Minato podría comenzar a sospechar)

-Naru-chan, no tengo tiempo para pensar en que hacer, así que dime, ¿que quieres comer?

- ¡Etto… Ramen dattebayo! – dijo muy seguro

- ¡No Ramen no! sabes que ese es exclusivo de los domingos, si comienzo a alimentar a tu padre con Ramen toda la aldea dirá que soy una floja ttebane! – Volvió a hablar mas hacia si misma que hacia su hijo – Pero… a mi que me importa lo que diga la gente ttebane! Entonces que sea Ramen ttebane! – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Por suerte, el Ramen era uno de los primeros platillos que había aprendido a elaborar, por lo que no demoro en prepararlo, además de que esta ves tenia un ayudante que le facilitaba las cosas. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el almuerzo estaba listo, y prepararon todo para salir hacia la torre del Hokage

-Oye mami, y ¿el pastel? – Pregunto el pequeño de ojos azules mientras iba caminando tomado de la mano por la esposa del Hokage.

- Lo haremos cuando regresemos, porque si lo hacemos mañana tu padre se dará cuenta – Le respondió su madre.

- ¿Y si papa lo ve antes de mañana? – Pregunto el pequeño rubio

- ¡Oh no lo hará! Lo guardaremos en el refrigerador y le diré que no he tenido tiempo de sacar su "platillo especial" – Dijo la pelirroja

- Pero mamá, la sopa de mi papá la aventaste en la cara Ero-senin el otro día – Recordó el pequeño

- Si, pero eso tu padre no lo sabe, dudo mucho que le haya contado a papá lo que paso, porque eso implica decirle que otra vez estuvo "investigando" para sus libros en mi habitación – Le explico la ojivioleta.

Llegaron a la torre del Hokage y todo transcurrió de manera normal, y sabían que era el tiempo de regresar a casa cuando Natsuki toco la puerta para recordarle al Hokage que en 5 minutos iba a llegar el Kazekage para una reunión. Se despidieron y salieron juntos de la oficina, siguieron por el mismo pasillo, hasta que llego el momento de separarse, Kushina y Naruto debían girar hacia la derecha (la salida) y Minato hacia la izquierda (la sala de juntas).

Una vez que regresaron a casa, comenzaron con la labor del día: El mejor pastel del mundo para el mejor papá del mundo. Se supone que no debían demorar en la tarea, pues Kushina había aprendido a hacer un pastel desde el primer cumpleaños de su hijo, pero a diferencia de aquellas ocasiones en las que su ayudante permanecía muy serio tratando de seguir las indicaciones de ella para no estropear nada (**N.A:** por si no lo deje claro en el comentario de la sopa, ahí les va, Minato era pésimo en la cocina, bueno algún defecto tenia que tener no xD)

Pero esta vez, su ayudante era un niño que probaba todos los ingredientes y que jugaba con la harina, primero comenzó tomando un puño en su mano y soplándola para crear una nube blanca, pero todo empeoro cuando se le ocurrió soplar la harina hacia la cara de su madre, la cual respondió el ataque y en tres segundos ya estaban en una batalla campal donde las armas ya no eran solo harina, sino también leche, chocolate, claras y yemas de huevos.

La batalla paro cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta, Kushina volteo a ver hacia la ventana de la cocina y se llevo un gran susto, pues ya estaba a punto de anochecer, lo que significaba que Minato no tardaría en llegar (o tal vez había salido temprano como algunos sábados solía ocurrir). Volvieron a llamar a la puerta, la pelirroja y el rubio se quedaron paralizados con la sorpresa reflejada en su cara, Kushina decidió que lo mejor era averiguar quien era, tal vez no se trataba de su esposo. Así que invoco un clon (el cual no estaba cubierto de harina y otras sustancias) y lo envió a abrir la puerta.

Al parecer era su día de suerte, pues en la puerta esta nada más ni nada menos que un Ambu, el cual entrego un pergamino y en cuanto Kushina lo tomo, desapareció. El clon le entrego el pergamino a la original y se desvaneció. Kushina lo abrió y después de leer el contenido suspiro. En el pergamino, con la letra del Hokage se leía lo siguiente:

.

.

.

_La reunión con el Kazekage se ha alargado, y aun debo arreglar unos problemas en la prisión de Konoha, no podre llegar a tiempo para cenar, así que no te preocupes por eso, pero tratare de estar ahí antes de que Naruto se duerma. _

_Kimi o ai shiteru__*****_

_Minato._

_._

_._

_._

-¡Que suerte tenemos Naru-chan! Papá va a llegar mas tarde, pero un así tenemos que darnos prisa, así que dejaremos pendiente nuestra guerra para otro día – Le dijo Kushina - ¡Rayos la cena!

- Esta bien, pero yo gane dattebayo! – Le contesto Naruto

- ¡Claro que no, la victoria ya era mía dattebane! – Replico la pelirroja – ¡Ya, manos a la obra! – Y dicho lo cual, invoco a dos clones para que los ayudaran con el pastel, y se dispusieron a dar lo mejor de si, para terminar a tiempo.

Por suerte Kushina había comprado cosas de mas, por lo que les alcanzo perfectamente sin que les sobrara nada (al parecer sospechaba que algo así sucedería). Y en un tiempo record terminaron el pastel, o casi, pues ya estaba en el horno, ahora solo debían esperar 30 minutos y rezarle a Kami por que Minato no llegara aun. Esa era la primera vez por la que tanto Kushina como Naruto se habían alegrado por la demora del Hokage.

9:45 el pastel llevaba 25 minutos en el horno cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

-¡No puede ser, debe ser tu padre! – Dijo Kushina - ¡¿Qué hago? – Se pregunto a si misma – ¡Ya se! – Y volvió a invocar dos clones – Mira Naruto ves con una Kushina al baño de arriba para que te limpie y te cambie, yo mientras distraeré a tu papi – Le dijo.

- ¡para que te tardas tanto bañándote Kushina! – Le reprocho su hijo. Volvieron a llamar a la puerta y esta se puso más nerviosa.

- ¡Tenia mucha harina en el cabello gracias a ti ttebane! Pero, luego me reclamas, ahora ves a hacer lo que te dije – Después de decir esto, empujo a su clon y a su hijo para que avanzaran, y mando al otro clon para que vigilara el pastel. Y ella corrió hacia la puerta .

* * *

Estaba exhausto, hablar con el kazekage era desgastante, pues era un hombre que nunca estaba conforme con nada y sus propuestas iban encaminadas únicamente a favor de la arena. Y por si fuera poco, a los reos se les ocurre precisamente ese día para armar un alboroto.

Pero aun así no se quejaba, pues ese era su camino ninja, eso era lo que siempre había querido ser, saber que todas sus acciones mantenían la paz en su aldea y a la gente que amaba (en especial a pelirroja y a un pequeño rubio) hacía que su corazón se llenara esa misma paz.

Toco a la puerta, pero después de hacerlo lo reconsidero, tal ves su esposa y su hijo ya estaban dormidos, por lo que simplemente decidió esperar a ver si abrían la puerta o si tendría que entrar por una ventana

– _Perfecto día para olvidar tus llaves Namikaze_ – Pensó para si mismo, en ese momento escucho la voz de su hijo, pero solo logro escuchar el nombre de Kushina, por lo que supuso que estaban discutiendo (otra vez) que tal vez no habían oído la puerta, por lo que volvió a tocar, espero, y en unos segundos se encontró con una Kushina muy agitada.

-Hola amor – Le dijo agitada, mas por los nervios que por correr

- ¿Estas bien Kushina? – Le pregunto preocupado su esposo

- Si muy bien, ¿porque lo dices? – Le respondió la pelirroja

- No se, actúas un poco extraño – Contesto el rubio

- ¿Enserio? – Le pregunto en un tono coqueto, se acercó a él, cerro la puerta y coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello de él, lo empujo hacia la puerta y comenzó a besarlo de manera feroz, y el beso comenzó a subir de nivel, fue cuando Minato recordó donde estaban

-Kushina…espera…Naruto…nos… - Decía sobre los labios de ella

-No…lo…estoy…vigilando… - Le respondió de la misma manera. Minato comprendió y se dejo llevar.

No importa el tiempo que pasara con ella, cada vez que la besaba sentía como si fuera la primera vez, siempre acudían a el un sinfín de emociones, cada vez era una combinación diferente, la de esta vez: adrenalina (en cierta forma le agradaba la idea de estar cuidándose de que su hijo no los viera), deseo (ese siempre estaba presente) , alegría (de saber que su esposa aun lo amaba y deseaba tanto como el a ella), orgullo (de saber que ella lo había escogido a el: Minato Namikaze y que ahora ella era solo para el, y el solo para ella), entre otras mas.

Y así permanecieron hasta que a lo lejos escucharon una voz que hizo que se separaran y sonrieron al mismo tiempo

-¡Ya déjame Kushina! No me quiero peinar dattebayo! – Grito desde su dormitorio el pequeño Naruto

- ¡Aunque sea un clon, soy tu madre y me debes respetar ttebane! – Escucharon la voz de Kushina.

- Vamos antes de que comience la batalla – Le dijo el Hokage a su esposa

- Vamos—Le respondió aun con las mejillas sonrojadas

Y mientras subían a encontrarse con Naruto (la original Kushina lo había hecho muy bien distrayendo a su esposo), el otro clon de Kushina estaba alejando el pastel de la ventana y comenzaba a ponerle la cubierta (la cual ya le habían dejado preparada) por lo que después de 10 minutos el pastel ya estaba en el refrigerador, listo para el siguiente día.

Y así, la familia Namikaze termino otro día, y madre e hijo habían evitado que el padre se diera cuenta de su plan para festejar su primer "día padre".

* * *

***Kimi o ai shiteru = te amo (aunque yo lo tome como un "los amo", no sé si se puede aplicar de la misma forma), disculpen mi pésimo japonés, si no es así, entonces dejémoslo con su traducción original :D**

**No desesperen, mañana sera el ultimo capitulo :) y ahora si, verán mis patéticas escusas**


	4. Domingo:Un día especial

**Domingo: un día especial.**

_Ahora si, este es el último capítulo, lamento haber tardado tanto, las excusas están en el final del capitulo, por si les importa xD jajajaja pero sé que son buenas personas y entienden que las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea xD y… bueno, solo espero que les haya gustado :D_

_Y este capitulo va para todas aquellas personas que de manera anónima se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review :D_

_gracias a: **Loquin, UtauT, Niia**_

* * *

Era Domingo, al fin había llegado el famoso Día del padre, sin embargo, este día, comenzó como cualquier domingo en la familia Namikaze:

Antes de que amaneciera, un rubio se levanto de su cama, se tallo los ojos, dio un gran bostezo, se estiro y con cierta dificultad se bajo de la cama. Empujo la puerta de la habitación (la cual siempre permanecía abierta) y camino a lo largo del pasillo, hasta que llego a otra puerta que también estaba entreabierta, sonrió al verlos, camino, se acercó a la cama y con cierta dificultad se subió a ella, y se acomodó entre esas dos personas.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por la habitación podíamos ver al pequeño Naruto durmiendo plácidamente entre sus dos padres, el, abrazaba a su madre mientras su padre los abrazaba a ambos, los tres dormían profunda y cómodamente. Sin lugar a dudas una imagen digna de fotografía.

10:56 a.m.: de repente siente un pequeño peso sobre su pecho, abre lentamente sus ojos y mira la causa de esa sensación y sonríe al ver unos desordenados cabellos rubios, e instantáneamente recibe un golpe en la cara, era un brazo de tez clara acompañado de algunos cabellos de su color favorito: rojo.

Entonces recordó que día era y no pudo evitar reír de la alegría, pues era su día favorito de la semana: domingo. Las risas del Hokage despertaron tanto a su esposa como a su hijo, Kushina bajo su brazo a la altura de su cuello y Naruto se apoyó en sus codos para ver el rostro de su padre y al verlo así de feliz, ambos comenzaron a reír también.

-Ohaio* Hokage-sama – Dijo Kushina después de superar su ataque de risa.

- Ohaio Namikaze Kushina – Le respondió Minato, lo que provocó que su esposa se sonrojara.

- ¡Ohaio Naru-chan! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Minato y Kushina.

- ¡Ohaio dattebayo! – Contesto el pequeño Naruto, e inmediatamente recordó que día era - ¡Mami es hoy, es hoy, es hoy, es hoy, es hoy, es hoy! – Repetía mientras brincaba en la cama.

- Tienes razón Naru-chan – Le contesto su madre con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué es eso que sucede hoy? – Pregunto Minato

- En unos momento lo sabrás – En cuanto dijo esto, se levanto de la cama – No te muevas – Le dijo a su esposo señalándolo con un dedo. – Yo iré por el Naru-chan, tú vigila que no se mueva, si lo hace, te doy permiso de que lo ataques – Le dijo con una sonrisa a su hijo.

- ¡Hi! – Dijo parándose en la cama

En cuanto termino su amenaza, salió de la habitación en busca de la pequeña sorpresa para Minato. Solo había avanzado unos pasos y se comenzaron a escuchar las risas de los dos rubios.

Llego a la cocina y puso a hervir un poco de agua, obviamente después del pastel habría Ramen, como todos los domingos. Abrió el refrigerador y suspiro, al parecer su clon lo había logrado, y lo hizo muy bien.

Subió las escaleras y aun se escuchaban algunos gritos de su hijo seguidos por la risa de los dos rubios, definitivamente, no había mejor sonido para sus oídos. Entro a la habitación y se encontró a un pequeño rubio con los calzoncillos en la cabeza que amarraba con una sabana el pie de su padre, el cual, tenía medio cuerpo en el suelo y medio cuerpo en la cama.

-¡Que demonios creen que están haciendo dattebane! – Grito de manera exagerada la pelirroja

- ¡Quería escapar dattebayo! – Se defendió Naruto

- Pero quería ir al baño – Dijo fingiendo una cara de sufrimiento

- ¡Mentira! – exclamo el pequeño rubio. Kushina deposito el pastel (el cual aun no había notado su esposo) sobre un buro, sobre el cual había un pergamino.

Tomo dicho pergamino con su mano derecha y lo golpeaba contra su mano izquierda mientras caminaba de un extremo a otro de la habitación.

-Muy bien… Namikaze Naruto… exijo los detalles de tu misión – Dijo en tono autoritario su madre.

- Hi! En cuanto Kushi… mamá se fue – Cambio de expresión al ver la mirada amenazante de su madre—papá uso nitanita no Jutsu* y quería escapar, pero yo Namikaze Naruto detuve ataque dattebayo! – Dijo dando un brinco en la cama.

- Ahora… Namikaze Minato tienes algo que decir a tu favor antes de dictaminar tu sentencia – Dijo Kushina deteniendo su andar frente a su esposo y señalándolo con el pergamino.

- Etto… - Dijo siguiéndoles el juego – Ese ninja malinterpreto las circunstancias – Dijo señalando a su hijo – Yo solo intentaba ir a… a… como lo digo… bueno a esa habitación – Dijo señalando el baño – Pero su ninja no me dejo explicarme y arremetió en mi contra, por lo que no me quedo mas que defenderme su señoría –

- ¡Mentira! – Decía el pequeño Namikaze

- ¡Silencio! – Dijo mirando a ambos rubios – Por esta vez, sus crímenes serán perdonados debido a que no cometió ninguna falta grave – Declaro mirando a su esposo – Pero… la próxima vez no tendremos piedad no es así Naru-chan – Termino dirigiéndose a su hijo

- Si! No piedad dattebayo! – Declaro el pequeño Naruto volviendo a brincar en la cama

- Ahora… Naru-chan, por favor, desata a tu padre y después – Le extendió una banda protectora con el símbolo de la hoja – tápale los ojos con esto –

- Hi! – volvió a brincar sobre la cama.

Una vez que Minato se encontraba cegado y en una posición más cómoda, (sentado en la cama, recargando su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama) Kushina tomo de nuevo el pastel en sus manos y junto al pequeño Naruto se colocaron a un lado del Hokage y gritaron al unísono:

-¡Felicidades! – al mismo tiempo que le descubrían los ojos.

- … - Minato miro sorprendido la escena, y un segundo después sonrió a las dos personas mas importantes en su vida – Pero… - Comenzó a decir

- ¡Feliz día padre papi dattebayo! – Decía su pequeño hijo.

- Feliz día del padre Hokage-sama – Decía su esposa

- Oh… no tenían que… - Comenzó a decir Minato

- Gracias papá – Lo interrumpió su hijo

- ¿Por qué hijo? – Pregunto curioso el Hokage

- Etto… como era… Nah! No me acuerdo – confeso el pequeño Naruto - Gracias papi por ser el mejor papa del mundo dattebayo! – Dijo con sus propias palabras, lo que provocó que a nuestro querido Hokage se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta.

- Gracias Minato por ser el mejor padre para mi hijo – Le dijo Kushina

- No, gracias a ti Kushina, por escogerme y permitirme ser su padre – Le contesto mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

- Etto… Hay que partir el pastel ttebane! – Dijo tratando de cambiar el tema y de esa forma evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar.

- Hi! – Grito con emoción el pequeño rubio

* * *

12:17 pm: después de haber acabado con el pastel (que para sorpresa de Kushina había quedado exquisito), no solo en el estomago sino también en la cara de los tres ahí presentes, ahora se escuchaban las risas de la familia Namikaze, la cual estaba disfrutando del "día padre".

-Etto… si no te molesta Kushina – Comenzó a decir Minato - ¿Por qué decidieron festejar este día? – Le pregunto

- Aah, pues… lo que pasa es que Naru-chan escucho que hablaban del día del padre, y como no sabia que era, me pregunto, una vez que le explique de que se trataba, decidió que lo quería celebrar – Le explico – Ya conoces a tu hijo, una vez que se le mete una idea en la cabeza nadie se la saca – agrego la pelirroja

- ¿A quien habrá salido? – Pregunto Minato en un tono sarcástico,

- Jajaja… pero… - De repente Kushina preguntó - ¿Por qué surgió la duda? ¿Qué no es normal que queramos festejar este día especial contigo? –

- ¿No te gusto el regalo papi? – Pregunto el pequeño Naruto con una desilusión en su rostro

- ¡No, no es eso! Claro que es normal, y por supuesto que me gusto el regalo Naru-chan – Le dijo en un tono tranquilizador a su hijo – Solo que me sorprendieron, no me lo esperaba, eso es todo – Les aclaro

- Bueno, y a todo esto… ¿no creen que a este día le falta algo? – Pregunto la ojivioleta

- ¡Ramen! – contestaron en coro los dos ojiazules.

- ¡Claro! Si no, no se puede llamar domingo dattebane! – declaro Kushina mientras se levantaba

- Que les parece si vamos a Ichiraku Ramen – Les propuso Minato

- ¡Hi! – Respondieron en coro tanto su esposa como su hijo.

2:26 pm: Después de pasar por la típica batalla para lograr que Naruto se bañara, la familia Namikaze caminaba por las calles de Konoha

-¡Sasuke-baka! – Grito de repente Naruto. A pocos pasos delante de ellos, se encontraban la familia Uchiha

- Minato, creo que deberías conseguir que alguien que no sea Kushina cuide de él, créeme, lo digo por el bien de tu hijo – Le decía Fugaku al Hokage

- ¡Que acabas de decir TU pedazo de… - Comenzó a decir

- ¡Shina-chan, que gusto verte! – La interrumpió Mikoto

- Lo mismo digo Mikoto-chan ¿Cómo has estado? – Le pregunto la pelirroja

- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar Shina-chan – Le contesto

En ese momento se escucharon las risas de Sasuke y Naruto, que corrían en círculo alrededor de los adultos.

-Perece que se llevan muy bien – Declaro Kushina

- Eso veo – Dijo con una sonrisa la Uchiha - , ¡Ya se! ¿Dejarían que Naruto pasara todo el día de mañana en nuestra casa? – Les pregunto a los padres de Naruto

- Pues… si los niños quieren – Comenzó a decir Kushina, lo que hizo que ambos se detuvieran, se miraran el uno al otro y asintieron con la cabeza.

- ¿No hay problema? – Pregunto Minato dirigiéndose más hacia Fugaku

- ¡Para nada! – Contesto Mikoto y Fugaku solo negó con la cabeza y en su rostro se reflejaba que, efectivamente, no tenía problema con ello.

- Es mas, ¿Qué les parece si invitamos también a sus otros compañeros de la escuela? – Les pregunto Mikoto a los niños, los cuales volvieron a asentir y después de eso, continuaron con su juego – Pues no se diga mas, mañana yo pasare por los niños a la escuela, así que no te preocupes Kushina—Le explico Mikoto a su amiga

- Esta bien – Le respondió la ojivioleta

- Aahh… y no te olvides de empacar la Pijama de Naruto en su mochila – Le dijo Mikoto

- Pero… - Comenzó a decir Kushina algo desconcertada

- No esperaras que se duerma con su uniforme de la escuela, ¿o si? – Le pregunto su amiga

- Entonces, ¿planeas que se quede a dormir en tu casa?—Pregunto Kushina

- Bueno, si tú no te opones – Le contesto la Uchiha

- Pues, si Naruto y Sasuke están de acuerdo, no puedo negarme – Dijo con una sonrisa

- Niños… - Comenzaron a llamarlos

- Si, si – Dijeron sin dejar de correr

- Pues esta decidido – Dijo la Uchiha – Vámonos Sasuke, recuerda que tenemos cosas que hacer – Y en cuanto dijo esto, los niños pararon de correr y Sasuke se dirigió hacia donde estaba su madre.

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana Naruto – Le dijo Mikoto al pequeño rubio con una sonrisa y después se despidió de sus amigos,

* * *

Después del encuentro con su amiga, el día transcurrió normal, comieron, como lo habían planeado en Ichiraku Ramen, pero cuando iban de regreso a su casa, a la pelirroja se le ocurrió un plan.

-Etto… Minato, recordé que tengo que hacer algo – Dijo de repente la ojivioleta – Adelántate con Naruto, los veo en casa – Y sin dar ninguna explicación, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de cada rubio y los dejo ahí, completamente confundidos.

Sabía a donde tenia que ir, ya había ido a su departamento en un par de ocasiones, pero era la primera vez que iba por un motivo así. Llego al lugar, llamo a la puerta y no tardaron en abrirle

-Oh Kushina-san, pase – Dijo muy amable una voz femenina

- No es necesario Natsuki, solo he venido a solicitarte un favor – Le dijo la pelirroja

- Claro, si esta en mis manos ayudarle, con gusto lo hare – Le declaro la castaña.

…

-Oh, ¡claro! No hay problema yo me encargare de todo – Le contesto con una sonrisa la chica de ojos color chocolate después de que Kushina le había explicado lo que necesitaba

- ¿En serio no te causare muchos problemas? Porque si no, mejor… - Comenzó a decir

- Para nada, será muy sencillo, tu déjamelo todo a mi – La interrumpió con una sonrisa.

- Bueno muchas gracias Natsuki – Dijo despidiéndose

- De nada Kushina-san – Le respondió la secretaria del Hokage.

* * *

Lamentablemente, para la familia Namikaze, no todo podía durar para siempre, y como todos los días, había llegado la hora de prepararse para ir a dormir, lo que significaba que el día había terminado, y que al día siguiente, tenían que volver, Minato a sus labores como Hokage, Kushina en sus labores de ama de casa y Naruto a la escuela.

Pero no todo era tan malo, pues sabían que, a pesar de todo, tenían pequeños momentos en los que podían disfrutar de momentos familiares. Aunque la verdad era que los domingos eran el día favorito de la familia Namikaze, pues era el único día de la semana donde podían estar TODO el día juntos, sin que el tiempo ni los deberes los interrumpieran.

Esa era la razón por la que Minato se había extrañado que su esposa y su hijo decidieran celebrar el famoso día del padre, ya que para el, el día del padre no tenia una única fecha en el calendario, para el, su familia hacia que todos los días fueran día del padre, en especial los domingos.

* * *

Otro lunes había empezado, Minato se levanto temprano como siempre lo hacia, y Kushina empezó su rutina como de costumbre. Pero en el momento en el que Minato se levanto para asistir a la torre Hokage, una voz lo detuvo

-Espere Hokage-sama – Dijo Kushina

- ¿Qué ocurre señora Namikaze? – Le respondió su esposo

- Aun no puede irse – Le dijo

- Pero… - Comenzó a decir el rubio

- No se preocupe, le conseguí un permiso para llegar tarde al trabajo, así que… - Cambio su tono a uno de chantaje – que le parece si me ayuda a bañar a su hijo y después lo llevamos juntos a la escuela – Le dijo

- ¡Si papa vamos! – Agrego el pequeño Naruto

- No lo se… - Comenzó a decir fingiendo meditarlo – Esta bien, me parece una excelente idea – Termino diciendo

- ¡Que bien! Pero… No me voy a bañar dattebayo! – Declaro el pequeño Rubio

- ¿Aahh no? – Comenzó a decir su madre

- Ya lo veremos – Continuo su padre.

Y después de eso, comenzó otra batalla para lograr que el pequeño Naruto se aseara. Después de que quedo impecable, los tres se dirigieron a la escuela del niño, Minato llevaba en el hombro la mochila de Naruto, la cual había sido cambiada por una de ruedas, debido a que llevaba mas peso a causa de la pijama, ropa extra, cepillo dental y otros utensilios que necesitaría para pasar la noche en casa de los Uchiha.

-Bueno, nos vemos… mañana… - Le dijo Kushina a su hijo con la voz entre cortada - ¡Naruuuchaaaaaaaan! – Grito su madre mientras lo abrazaba y apoyaba su mejilla contra la de su hijo.

- ¡Mamaaaaaa! Basta dattebayo! – Dijo quejándose, pero sin soltar a su madre.

- Esta bien, esta bien – Dijo la pelirroja mientras le regalaba otro abrazo a su madre, el cual Naruto respondió

- Nos vemos hijo, cuídate y da tu mejor esfuerzo – Le dijo su padre mientras le revolvía su cabello

- ¡Hi! – Dijo levantando su puñito hacia el aire, para después entrar a su escuela.

- ¿Nos vamos? – Pregunto Kushina a su esposo, el cual detecto el cambio en el tono de voz de su esposa, pero no entendió el significado de este.

Llegaron a su casa y una vez mas, Minato se preparo para acudir a la torre Hokage, pero al llegar a la puerta, esta era bloqueada por una mujer que conocía perfectamente

-¿A donde crees que vas? – Le pregunto su esposa

- Eehh… Al trabajo – Dijo con un tono extrañado

- No lo creo – Dijo poniendo ambas manos sobre su cintura.

- Pero… - Comenzó a decir el Hokage

- Creo que no me explique… cuando dije que conseguí un permiso para que llegara tarde a la oficina, me refería a que llegaría hasta mañana Hokage-sama – Le dijo en un tono pícaro

- Pero … - Minato insistía

- Además, no todos los días tenemos la casa para nosotros solos… ¿o si? – Dicho esto, se aventó a los brazos del rubio y a través de un beso le explico lo que pretendía.

En cuanto Minato entendió el mensaje, se dejo llevar, siendo arrastrado por la pelirroja hacia el interior de la casa, llegaron a la sala y el beso comenzó a subir de nivel poco a poco, comenzando simplemente con caricias, pero llego el momento en el que la ropa comenzó a estorbarles, lo cual hizo que dejaran de comportarse tiernamente y comenzaran a actuar salvajemente, al extremo de romper sus ropas y de estropear lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Cuando terminaron, no solo la sala había quedado hecha un desastre, si no que también el recibidor, e incluso la cocina, pues la manera en que habían sostenido la batalla, los había hecho dar un recorrido por todo el primer piso de la casa. Y digo batalla porque lo fue, una batalla en la cual, ninguno de los dos permitía ser el "sometido" (por así decirlo).

-Así que… ya lo tenias todo planeado – Le susurro a Kushina la cual se encontraba recostada sobre su pecho.

- Podría decirse que si – Le dijo mientras se levantaba un poco para observar su rostro y dibujar líneas con sus dedos a lo largo del bien formado abdomen de su esposo.

- ¿Desde cuando? – Le pregunto

- Desde ayer, recuerdas que te dije que tenía cosas que hacer, pues bien, estaba arreglando lo de tu día libre. – Le explico

- Uuuummm – Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y acariciaba el cabello de su amada

- Además, tenia ganas de darte mi regalo, porque el pastel fue por parte de tu hijo, pero yo… - Comenzó a decir acercándose a su oído – Tenia en mente otro tipo de regalo – Le susurro

- Pues… Me gustaría que fuera día del padre todos los días, y que fuera el mismo regalo, por favor – Le dijo a la pelirroja, la cual, soltó algunas risitas

- Pues, no te puedo asegurar muchos días del padre – comenzó a decir a lo que su esposo solo levanto una ceja. – Pero… si puedo asegurar regalos como estos a diario si así lo deseas, como dicen por ahí, no se necesita motivo para dar un obsequio ¿no? – Declaro la ojivioleta.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo – Le dijo plantándole un fugaz beso.

- Pero sabes… estaba pensando … - Comenzó a decir Kushina – que tal vez, te gustaría otro regalo extra por el día del padre –

- Uuummm… tal vez, y ¿que tipo de regalo seria? – Le pregunto su esposo

- Pues que tal vez, por ser día del padre te gustaría, no se… tal vez dentro de unos meses que te volviera a decir algo así como: Mina-chan, vas a ser papá – Terminando de decirlo Minato abrió sus ojos como platos.

-… Seria fantástico – Le respondió con una sonrisa, - ¡Claro, siempre y cuando, la madre estuviera dispuesta a pasar otros 10 meses de embarazo, y eso sin mencionar el parto – Le aclaro

- ¡Bah! Ni dolió tanto ttebane! Entones ¿que dices? – Le pregunto su esposa

- Digo… que hay que poner manos a la obra, pero… - Dijo levantándose en un movimiento casi imperceptible y tomando a Kushina en sus brazos – Mejor en un lugar más cómodo ¿no crees? – Le dijo suspicaz a Kushina

- ¡Porque! Aquí es más salvaje y divertido ttebane! – objeto la ojivioleta

- No te preocupes, te demostrare que el lugar no es el que determina que "la película" sea salvaje o divertida, mas bien, eso depende de los actores – Y después decirle eso, le planto un beso en los labios, mientras subían las escaleras y comenzaban con una nueva batalla para otra película

* * *

**_*Nitanita no Jutsu: técnica oculta de la hoja, mil años de risa (como recordatorio :D)_**

**_*Ohaio = buenos días :D tal ves ya lo sabían, pero para los que no, ya tienen una nueva palabra para agregar a su diccionario :D_**

**_Bueno, ahora si, mis excusas, perdón quise decir, mis razones. Verán… en si, yo planeaba subir este fic una semana después del famoso día del padre, pues como lo plasme en uno de los pensamientos de Minato, creo que el día del padre no solo es un domingo al año, si no todos los días, lo mismo pienso del día de la madre: no hay que esperar una fecha especial para demostrarles a nuestros seres queridos que los queremos y que agradecemos su presencia en nuestras vidas, ¿no lo creen?_**

**_También podrían pensar que pinte a la familia Namikaze muy perfecta, sin problemas, ni discusiones, malos entendidos, etc. Claro que los tendrían, pero este fic no tenia ese objetivo, además solo describí 4 días y medio xD_**

**_Pero lo subí hasta ahora porque mi imaginación se fue y no me dejaba terminarlo, creo que fue por el estrés de la escuela D: y luego pensé: nooo! Ya es muy tarde, ahora esperare hasta el siguiente año, pero después de analizarlo dije… nah! Un fic no le hace daño a nadie :D y… aquí lo tienen_**

**_Cualquier duda o comentario, no duden en expresarlo a través de un review (: claro si lo quieren dejar, si no, no hay problema :D Hasta la próxima :D_**


End file.
